Never As It Seems
by shannonvamp
Summary: What if stefan and elena were happily married living in mystic falls as humans, when one day Damon arrives and brings the supernatual into there lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**HI EVERYONE SORRY HAVE JUST DECIDED TO POST THIS AGAIN SOMEHOW TWO OF MY FICS GOT POSTED TOGETHER SO WAS ALL CONFUSING I DIDN'T REALISE SO HOPEFULLY HAVE FIXED THE MISTAKES MANY THANKS X**_

I couldn't resist but to brush his soft blushed cheek as he peacefully slept beside me curled up like a vulnerable child. He was beyond handsome I would even come to say beautiful, with his green leaf eyes and brown tousled hair I was by far the luckiest woman alive most people would agree.

"You are doing that thing again aren't you?" his eyes remained shut as he lips pouted

"What thing?" I mirrored his pout as he pulled my bare arms placing me perfectly beside his warm bare chest

"Watching me while I sleep….Mmmm you smell good" finally his eyes opened sparkling cat like green as they always managed to bring a smile to my lips "And you look great to" his strong arms caressed me in a way no other man ever could

"I thought you were sleepy"

"I am never to sleepy Elena for this and it's not like we ever get a chance to be close nowadays" I groaned as his hands ran through my hair and his lips placing soft kisses over my face

"Would you change things Stefan if you could?" his grip tightened slightly on my face as he seemed disappointed in my questioning

"No….no…no Elena why would you even think that"

"I don't know…..I mean I know things aren't always easy here nowadays and I know we don't really have time alone anymore"

"Shhh stop….stop, please, please" his finger silenced me as they touched my lips "Elena none of those things you mentioned matter, sure the past three years haven't been easy, and I know we have had our fair share of arguments" he paused as he smiled melting my heart in the process "But you and Grace are the most important things in my life and I would never change that, _**never"**_

"Good because I think our alone time may have just been wasted" I laughed inwardly as the tiny framed body reached for her daddy just as she would do every morning

"Hey princess come over here" her dark curls bounced up and down as she ran into her Daddy's arms, protectively he squeezed her tightly kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"Daddy me no sleep, me want play with mummy and daddy" eagerly Grace crawled inside the blanket before she could get took from the room

"You know Daddy has work this morning sweetie and you have a date at kindergarten" my fingers traced circles onto her palm as she giggled at my touch

"No…no Mummy no kingarton I want Daddy" I smiled at her mispronunciation, her innocence still captured my heart every breath she took.

"And Daddy will play with you as soon as he get's home and maybe even treat his favourite girl to an ice cream" Stefan placed her securely to his lap tucking her springing curls behind her ears

"Now Daddy pwease"

"Gracie you know I would spend every second with you if I could but I have to go to work and you little miss sunshine have to go and paint and make lots of mess" she wriggled excitedly as he tickled her belly

"Right young lady we better let Daddy get ready, and you need to fill this belly of yours" scooping her in my arms he stole a quick kiss from her

"Now Elena do you see why I don't regret a single thing" that moment I would keep locked away forever in my heart, the way he glanced from me to our daughter was pure cherished love, something I would never nor want to be able to find in any other man, I loved Stefan Salvatore and the best thing was he felt exactly the same way about me.


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed the keys from the kitchen side placing the slice of cold toast to my mouth, rarely I got to eat breakfast not hot anyway.

"Right Gracie are we ready to go we are running late again" I still hadn't managed after three years to plan a morning routine something would always come about normally Grace would spill her juice or spoil her clothing in fact the kindergarten would be shocked if we arrived when we were supposed to

"Mummy I take Lulu today"

"No sweetie you know they do not like you to take your own possessions into class"

"But I want Lulu" the tears came quick this time as I sighed, Stefan was always so much better at this than I was, he would always make her listen I would only manage to make her scream to she would become red in the face and people would stop and stare judging my parental skills.

"Grace I said no" and yep here it come, she drew in deep breath as her face turned a deep crimson, suddenly those little lungs exploded as she screamed, followed by more tears and foot stomping "Gracie that is enough now calm down, we have to leave now" I scooped her up as her tiny fingers gripped tightly to her dolly

"Luluuuuuuuuuuu"

"Gracie please you know mummy does not like it when you act this way" I threw the slice of cold toast to the side and headed to the door, screaming child in tact still persistently clutching for dear life to her rag doll. I sometimes wondered why we let children become so emotionally attached to toys it was as if I were breaking her tiny heart every time I separated them.

My ears were ringing as I swung the door open, startled I stepped backwards as a man stood tall inches between us.

"Sorry have I come at a bad time" his dazzling smile blinded me as I could barely hear him over my daughters persistent crying

"Erm yeah kind of but call at this time any morning and it would always be a bad time" he stared directly into my eyes for a brief moment as I shifted uneasy

"Sorry I should let you get on" he stepped aside making way for my exit

"Is there something you wanted I am guessing you were about to knock on my door?" I felt myself blush as he caught my progressive gaze

"No..i mean yes but it doesn't matter" his eyes were familiar as I caught a glimpse and his lips for some reason I recognised the shape, suddenly I was awoken from my daydreaming as my daughter reminded me she was still not happy and required my attention

"Gracie please stop your screaming"

"She is not a morning person?" I bit my lip and laughed deflated

"Does it show, she isn't a night person either or a day come to think of it" I smoothed down her curls as they smothered my face

"But she is beautiful like her mother" our eyes fixated again as he captured my stare, I tried to look away but it was as my eyes were a magnet "Sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"No, no it's ok erm I really should be going unless there was something else you wanted" reluctantly I placed Lulu back into my daughters arms, my head was beginning to pulsate as her screams echoed around and around.

"Sure I wont keep you any longer, but before you go you have a little something on your cheek" my heart stopped as he brushed my face "Sorry I couldn't let you leave the house with toast crumbs"

"Thank you" I exhaled heavily shaking any ridiculous thought from my mind as guilt crushed my body as Stefan flashed before my eyes "I really have to leave" abruptly I closed the door making my way past him

"Oh there is one thing if you would" I turned to face him "Could you let Stefan know I called to see him"

"You know my husband?"

"Yeah you could say we know each other well" a slight smirk attached itself to his lips

"Oh sorry I don't mean to be rude but I don't think we have met I am sure I would have remembered…..I mean I have been with Stefan for eight years now" I gasped at my naivety, eight years I had never glanced at another man until today I felt sick as if I were betraying my husband for even looking let alone thinking what I was right now.

"He has never mentioned me?"

"I don't think I caught your name"

"Damon….Damon Salvatore" my mouth became dry as he crooked his head slightly to the side revealing his strong structured jaw line.

"I think there must be some kind of mistake Damon you said right?"

"Yes that is correct is there a problem?"

"As in Stefan's brother Damon Salvatore?" I placed Grace into the car gathering my thoughts before I spoke again

"Yes I understand if what he has told you about me is bad, you can say we haven't always seen eye to eye, but blood is thicker that water that's what they say anyway" he licked his lips smiling at me

"No none of it has been bad, he spoke nothing but good of you"

"Oh really?" he laughed to himself as his brows pulled tight

"You see what I don't understand is why he told me you were dead" I choked the last word shutting the car door so grace could hear no more.

"That is interesting to know maybe in a way I am to him" his eyes spoke every word for him, they were so intoxicating as the sparkled topaz blue

"Like I said he has never spoken a bad word against you"

"Then tell me Elena how exactly did I die" his smile flashed his sparkling white teeth

"How did you no my name?" tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear I stepped backwards

"You told me"

"No I never"

"You must have done so what not only am I dead but now I am a physic also"

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude this is all just trying to sink in"

"I understand that seeing me must be a shock for you"

"Damon I have to go but please let me talk to Stefan before you do"

"Of cause I will call back later I am sure he will be thrilled to see me" he winked before walking away. What the hell was that, everything I thought I knew about my husband I was wrong if he could lie about something like this then what else was he keeping from me, nearly nine years of lies I felt nothing but physically sick.


	3. Chapter 3

His arms folded around the back of my shoulders as he nuzzled his face into my hair. I hadn't spoken to him about Damon his deceased brother I thought tonight would be best to do just that, but I was finding it hard, for once I couldn't find the words to just come out and ask him why he has lied to me after all these years, why he felt he couldn't trust me enough to share whatever it was he has been hiding.

"Elena is everything ok, I can't help but notice you seem a little on edge tonight?" my knee's rose to my chest as I cradled them on the sofa, his arms still lovingly wrapped around me and god he made it hard for me to be angry at him, his touch alone made me want to smother him with kisses not to mention how amazing he smelt tonight.

"I am good just a tough day"

"If you like I can try and take a few days out of the office I am sure Tyler would allow me that and then I can help out more with Grace, I know you are finding her difficult at the moment" he threw the tea towel to the table and knelt before me.

"Grace is fine, you need this job Stefan we all need you to have this job"

"Then why don't you ring Jenna she is always saying she can help out anytime"

"I don't need help Stefan taking care of my own daughter" I spat the words at him as he made me feel like those judgemental people questioning my parental skills.

"Hey I am not saying you are a bad mother Elena just we all need time out sometimes, I escape to the office but you have her most of the day"

"Escape is that what you are doing…..is your life that bad here Stefan that you go to work to escape" throwing his hand from my lap I stood to my feet, I had made this whole deceased brother thing into a new argument, why couldn't I just come out and say it.

"Keep your voice down you will wake her up; I hate her to see us fighting"

"Well we wouldn't need to fight Stefan if you had just told me the truth instead of lying to me for eight long years" there I had said it…..well not the whole story but I was building up to that

"What…back up a moment lied to you about what?" his strong defined jaw line tightened as his beautiful green eyes froze on mine, if he had any idea what I was talking about he was a better liar than I ever imagined possible.

"I don't know Stefan you tell me what else have you kept from me, your wife all this time" I soothed my neck as my tension was flowing through my body like a pack of wild horses.

"I have no clue of what you are even talking about Elena, why don't we have a nice dinner and discuss whatever it is playing on your mind" he vigorously stirred the pasta as it began to boil over

"Suddenly I have lost my appetite" taking my coat I wrapped it around my body as he stood before me, hesitantly he reached for my face as I dismissed his hand so reluctantly. I had never felt this way about him not since the day he walked into high school. I remember him so clearly, his tight blue jeans, black leather jacket and that killer smile he shot me as he passed me in the corridor, he was mine then for the taking and no way was I ever going to let him go.

"Please just talk to me" I gasped as his voice quivered resembling a child lost and alone just wanting to be taken into there mothers arms and held tight.

"Every month we go to your parent's gravestones, we take fresh flowers you tell me and grace all the wonderful memories you have with them and then you say a prayer something inside your own mind one you never share with me or your daughter"

"This is about me keeping a prayer to myself" he crookedly smiled his head shaking slightly

"No Stefan this is not about a prayer I just wondered who it was you were praying for, your mother, your father or how about _**Damon**_" hardening my voice at his name his eyes narrowed slightly

"It's for all of them and all of us" sullen his lips tightened as he threw the saucepan to the side.

"Why has Damon never had his own headstone?" I could no longer control the words that left my lips I knew I was scathing him but a part of me didn't care any longer

"What, I don't know I guess I could never afford for them all to have one I was sixteen Elena my parents never had a lot of money, I could barely pay for there headstones"

"Then why not just get his name on one of there's they are all buried together right" my arms folded protectively against my chest as he leant backwards against the kitchen surface.

"I don't know Elena" he distinguished every single word, his head hanging to the floor as if defeated.

"Maybe it is because he isn't there at all is he Stefan?" the silence confirmed everything I already knew, I inhaled deep controlling the tears that were forcing there way out.

"Damon is dead Elena I don't know where you have gotten this crazy idea from, but you need to let this go"

"You see that is where we have a problem Stefan, I thought when we made our vows you promised to love and cherish me forever"

"And I will"

"You promised to never lie to me" another pause of silence. "Why this Stefan why have you told me your brother died with your parents when I know he is very alive" his head snapped up startling me slightly

"How do you know all of this Elena?" his voice was urgent as he searched my face for answers

"So it is true he really was your brother, god Stefan why would you tell me something like that" my hands slammed to the surface stinging at the fast impact

"Has he been here?"

"Yes this morning"

"Did he hurt you and Grace, we need to leave Elena obviously his word means nothing anymore" sweat beaded his forehead as he began to collect certain belongings together

"What are you doing Stefan, he didn't hurt me or Grace if anything he was rather charming"

"Yes that sounds like Damon, you do not go near him Elena ever again do you understand me" his fingers dug into my arm as I grimaced

"You are hurting me Stefan"

Did he say anything is he coming back here?" He now began to throw things from the drawers as he eagerly looked for something specific.

"I said I needed to talk to you first and to come back later"

"I bet he is out there right now waiting, god Elena why didn't you tell me sooner" I had never seen him this way, he had lost all sense of self control as paper and other objects flew in the air

"What are you doing?"

"Where are they god damn it, I put them in here aghhh" the drawer soon followed the papers as he kicked it to the side "The passports Elena where are they?

"What, Stefan what is going on?"

"We need to leave Mystic Falls it isn't safe here anymore, please just get Grace I will find the passports and then I will tell you everything just not here" I nodded as his eyes glazed over, his fear was making mine more apparent as the taste of salt crashed to my lips, my tears were flowing and I had not even realised.

I didn't question him anymore as I ran to her bedroom, my hand found the light switch and then in that very moment my world was shattered

"STEFAN" I wasn't even sure the words had left my lips as I overlooked her empty bed "Stefan"

"What's wrong is she ok?"

"She isn't here, her window is open I can't bear to look down" I knew she had fallen, I knew if I were to peer out of the window my beautiful baby girl would be lying there.

"Elena when you put her to bed did you open this window"

"Yes only a little bit, she was warm oh god this is all my fault" my chest was crushing as I could no longer breath "What have I done Stefan"

"Elena she isn't there, she hasn't fallen" my head was dizzy as he frantically checked the house calling her name

"Then where is my baby?"

"Did you invite him in?" I hardly recognised him now as he looked blankly at me

"Who, Damon, no I don't think so, my baby Stefan where is she"

"He couldn't have come in if he wasn't invited, it doesn't make sense" endless words he repeatedly spoke to himself as he cradled his head

"What are you talking about our little girl is missing and you are making no sense, you can stand here and talk crap but I am going to look for her"

"_**No**_" he swung me around as the impact of his pull unbalanced me "You are safe in here he can't hurt you"

"You are making no sense, god Stefan what is wrong with you, let go off me…..let go off me" it took my whole strength to force him away as I ran to the door

"Elena no" it was to late as I forced the door open

"I think someone may have gotten a little lost"

"Grace oh my god I thought I had lost you, thank you, thank you, thank you" at that moment I owed him my life as my beautiful baby girl softly slept in his arms

"Shall I bring her inside?"

"Of cause come."

"Elena no" brutally I was forced aside as my body crashed to the floor "Give her to me now"

"Hello little brother it has been a while maybe you should think about getting extra security onto these doors, if I hadn't have found her there is no telling who else could have done" Damon continued to smile as Stefan stole Grace from his arms, her sleeping eyes hazily looking around.

"Daddy where am I?"

"Its ok sweetie you are safe now Daddy is here"

"This is nice seeing you all grown up Stefan, but then you had that choice didn't you, in fact you made the choice for me to" I could do nothing but watch as my body became statuesque

"What do you want Damon?"

"I came to see if you were ready yet"

"Ready?" he almost growled

"Oh don't tell me you have forgotten your promise that your word meant nothing to me Stefan"

"I made you no promises and anything you ever meant to me was banished the night our parents died" I gasped aloud slowly standing to my feet

"You still blame me for there death don't you is that why you told Elena I was dead, but you know brother the one thing I can not get my head around is why you told her nothing but good tales about me"

"You stay away from my family do I make myself clear"

"Well you need to keep a closer eye on your daughter things could have gotten a lot messier tonight Stefan if you know what I mean" the smile he now wore was menacing as I took Grace from Stefan's arms

"Stefan please we are all upset let's sort this out tomorrow, we have Grace back now that is all that matters….please" my fingers interlaced with his gently pulling him back

"I don't want you coming back here again you need to leave this town"

"What kind of a welcome is this after everything I have done for you"

"Stef come inside please"

"I owe you nothing Damon, what happened that night was not my fault"

"It was _**all**_ your fault Stefan I am this way because of you" Damon's head tilted to the side as he scoured his younger brother "Now I am here to collect what you owe me"

"Stefan if its money then just give him it please I don't care I need you to just come inside" the blood was running rapidly through my body as Damon coldly smiled towards me

"Money…..you think I am here for money, ha you couldn't be more wrong Elena"

"Don't ever speak her name, you are not worthy of speaking her name"

"Then let me tell you this…"He moved closer as if trying to enter the house but something was stopping him "I don't need to enter the house to get what I want Stefan I have just proven that so if I were you I would be very careful what you say to me, and now maybe you aren't what I have come here for maybe I have set my sights a little higher" he looked me up and down, his blue eyes not missing an inch of my body

"I will kill you first" my grip tightened on his hand restraining him

"Haven't you already done that" his laughter protruded around the space between us as he flipped his head back

"Elena go inside, take Gracie back to her room"

"No I am not leaving you"

"_**Elena" **_I couldn't explain it but it was as if he had seen the scene so many times before in his mind and he knew exactly what was coming next. What I was about to witness would never leave my mind not in my lifetime.

His eyes were fierce burning red as the veins protruded underneath, he was a creature I never knew existed, I caught his stare for a moment, a part of me ached for him, he was scared he would never admit that but his eyes gave him away. My attention was bought to his mouth as his snarled deeply causing Stefan to back away, his teeth extended from his gum as the canines pointed sharp at the end almost glistening. I could do nothing but hold my sleeping daughter in my arms praying for her safety.

"Now that we have our little introduction out of the way you know that I am serious about what I am here for Stefan do not make this harder than it has to be" suddenly he reformed back to his human stance as I began to breathe again.

"Please Damon I am pleading with you don't do this"

"You have until tomorrow night don't disappoint me you know I hate to be disappointed…..Elena it was nice seeing you again" and he was gone, before I could blink he had vanished from my very eyes.

"Oh god come here are you ok, I am so so sorry I am sorry" his arms extended around us both as I could ask no more questions, I had plenty but none that I wanted to hear the answers to, all I knew was our lives had just changed in a way I never knew how.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stefan come sit down with me please I need you to hold me right now I am scared and so confused please hold me" he pulled me to his chest as I buried my head deeply.

"I don't know how you will ever be able to forgive me for any of this, and you know the worst part of it is I can't do anything to protect you"

"What is going on Stef I mean what was that, it was like nothing I have ever seen before?"

"I don't think you are ready for the truth, we have barely scratched the surface" his head rested to mine as our lips brushed I could feel him shaking from inside

"I think the truth is exactly what I am ready for"

"Damon is dead that I did not lie about" pulling us both back to the headboard I rested on his outstretched body as grace peacefully curled beside us.

"Stefan you said the truth please don't treat me as if I were stupid I have just seen him with my very own eyes he is perfectly alive"

"Elena he is the walking dead" I gasped for air secretly pinching myself, I must be dreaming any moment I would awake from this nightmare, I was confused to feel the pain from my self harm.

"I don't understand"

"Its ok neither did I to begin with, Damon was killed nearly ten years ago now"

"No this is insane" I squeezed his chest tight as he groaned

"One night my parents were away, my father was a businessman he travelled around a lot. I was nearly sixteen years of age Damon twenty two, he reluctantly offered to watch over me, of cause I was old enough to take care of myself but my mother worried about me, a lot of strange things had been happening in the town she didn't want to leave but my father finally persuaded her.

I remember that night like it was yesterday August twenty fourth 2001 a night I will remember until I reach my grave" I shuddered at the expression, having him anywhere but beside me right now petrified me to a nauseating state.

"There had been a storm power cutting the house on and off all night, the sky was full of rain the whole day was dark and dismal, Damon had been out drinking with his friends he turned up at the house about midnight by then things had already began to take fate of his life"

"Baby I know this is hard for you but if we are going to be able to do anything I need to know the truth….the whole truth Stefan" he nodded and continued

"I was awoken at 11.17pm I remember the digits flashing on my alarm clock, the constant banging on the door made me believe Damon had got drunk and forgotten his keys, something the happened on a regular occurrence, so I went downstairs and opened the door but it wasn't Damon it was a man I had come across a few times, my mother had introduced us he was a work colleague of my fathers Jonathon Steadman, they were both very fond of him to me there was something strange I could never explain it. He was covered in blood his work suit torn as I looked him up and down, he asked me if he could come in he said he had been on his way home from work when he ran into a group of men, they attacked him he wanted to get cleaned up inside, I tried to call the police but he was resistant he said he never got a good look at the men that it was a waste of time".

"You invited him in" I stated pushing my body level with his, I had remembered him talking of inviting Damon in, how he went to great lengths earlier of even hurting me to stop that from happening.

"Yes of cause I did, he looked hurt what else was I supposed to have done"

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"You haven't upset me Elena if I only I had know back then what I do now then none of this would be happening"

"Who was this Jonathon Steadman and what does he have to do with any of this mess?"

"He cleaned himself up I let him borrow one of my fathers shirts I offered again to call the police but he seemed fine. He kept repeatedly telling me how much I reminded him of my mother he said I had her eyes and her kind nature, only then he stepped towards a picture of my mother and father on there wedding day he studied it for a few short moments and laughed, not a happy laugh but one that really held hatred. I remember quivering inside as he placed the frame face down to the table. He spoke of my mother fondly and spoke of how they had been for dinners and even a show not so long back. This was the first I had heard about any of this my mother never once said they were so close. Then he turned to face me, his arms crossed upon his chest, his eyes were fierce burning red as he snarled"

"Oh my god he was the same as Damon"

"No, Damon was not one of them….not until that night" he pinched the bridge of his nose shaking uncontrollably.

"Stefan I know this is hard for you but I need to know"

"This hasn't been hard on me I do not know the meaning of the word, we moan about our lives, how we don't get much sleep, how our little girl is climbing the walls but what we never do is realise how precious every moment is, Damon has had that taken away from him and he was right it was all because of me I am the reason Damon is a vampire"

"Wha….what did you just call him" protectively I wrapped my arms around my beautiful baby girl imagining her in his arms earlier

"You think these things don't exist Elena but you are wrong everyone is wrong, they are everywhere"

"No you must be mistaken"

"I wish I was, you see that night Damon came home he was drunk and irritated something about his football team losing I wasn't sure, my head was spinning from the pain"

"Pain?"

"Before Damon had come home Jonathon had drunk my blood" his words exasperated me as my lungs clenched tighter and tighter "He said this was all my mothers fault that she had chosen the wrong man and now she would be taught a lesson" I wanted to comfort him I truly did but my mind and body had frozen in time I could not speak let alone move.

"Damon clumsily fell to the sofa beside me never realising we had company he barely knew his name let alone anything around him. Jonathon wickedly laughed at my sleeping brother on the couch he then remarked how he reminded him of my father I hated the way he looked at Damon like he was nothing I wanted to scream for help but I couldn't Elena I couldn't do anything to help either one of us"

"Come here, it is ok come here" his tears caused my stance to break as I cradled his head into my lap "I am here for you Stefan I love you so much"

"Then you will understand why I have to leave with him tomorrow" my thumb wiped away his fallen tears as I shook my head

"No…no that I will never understand Stefan why are you saying this to me"

"Elena that night Jonathon chose to turn Damon instead of me, he made him drink his blood and he snapped his neck right in front of my very eyes. The noise as it snapped still repulses me to the core of my stomach I can hear it now. He laughed as he stepped over my dead brother and spoke the final words, he said I will have to make sure he gets something to drink"

"What…what did that even mean?"

"To become a vampire he had to drink human blood"

"And he did?"

"He had no choice Elena if he didn't he would have died I was not going to let that happen"

"You weren't?"

"No he was my brother I loved him I was the one who made him kill that night I didn't realise the consequences Elena, he didn't want any of this he wanted to die I took that away from him"

"He is back because he blames you"

"No he is back for something else"

"What Stefan, what is he back for?" he took my hands holding them to his lips

"I did promise him something, something I should never have done"

"Stefan you are scaring me"

"You need to know Elena, he is back for me"

"No Stefan….no"

"I promised him I would always be there for him, I promised him I would live eternal life always as his shadow"

"Nooooooo…..noooooooooo you can't leave us Stefan please I am begging you" I helplessly clung to him as he tore me from his body

"I have no choice Elena if I do not do this I know the consequences now I have to do this for you and for Grace, tomorrow I will become what he is".


	5. Chapter 5

"Stefan" frantically I rose from my bed watching the empty space around me. The bed sheets were still crumpled from where they both lay, the smell of them both lingered in the air, Stefan's strong scent mixed with a hint of sweetness and grace still had a baby scent about her it always made me want to hold her tight.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" running to the bedroom my face eased as he cradled gracie into his body

"I thought for a moment you had both gone, I didn't know what to do"

"We are here you were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't bring myself to wake you" the back of his fingers ran down the side of my cheek, how could I let him walk away tonight, he was my life my reason for living.

"Stefan I don't want this to ever end" he placed Grace to the floor occupying her with Lulu

"Tonight will be the hardest thing I have ever had to do, not being here for you both is killing me inside but I need you to understand Elena this is for you…..its all for you" my lips crashed down to his as our tongues eagerly danced, softly he groaned as his hand ran up the inside of my thigh "Elena I need your forgiveness without that I may as well be dead"

"My forgiveness but for what Stefan?"

"Bringing this torture to your lives, I should never have been so selfish to have become so involved with you, I should have realised he would come back for me one day, it was just when I see your beautiful innocent face for the first time I knew there was no turning back, I loved you Elena from the moment my eyes found you….that I will never be sorry for" my lips softly caught his falling tears as I trembled inside

"I will not give you my forgiveness Stefan because I will not let this happen, I will not let you become one of them, you are not that person you are my kind sweet caring Stefan" my voice broke as he held me tight.

"You will tell her all about me wont you never let her forget who I am"

"I won't need to because you will always be here for her, why are you giving up so easily" my fist softly beat to his chest

"Because I have seen what Damon can do I have witnessed it with my very own eyes. When you become this thing Elena it takes over its like you have no control over it, blood is all you want and you do anything to get it"

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I didn't just abandon Damon when he changed in fact I was there for him more than ever. Of cause we had to tell my parents he had left home, he made out he had become bored of the town that he had gone travelling it was to hard for him to be around them when all he wanted to do was kill every breathing human"

"But you said you helped him?"

"I was naïve but I had made him persist with the transition my own selfish needs of wanting my brother around beat letting him die. Damon pleaded me to stay away from him but he needed me in his life just as much as I did him, and I think that is why I am still alive today. You see a part of him Elena is still humane I can see it in his eyes but he is so angry at the world that he can barely see past that".

"But if he didn't try and kill you back then surely he can control himself now"

"Its not about control Elena of cause he can control who he feeds from and kills he has had a long time to establish this new life….but Damon wants me to become what he is, why now I don't know but when Damon wants something he gets it"

"So that's it then tonight you just become a vampire" I could hardly say the word

"No first I will have to drink human blood, so I am begging you this Elena stay inside and if I come around here you do not invite me in _**ever**_ do you understand"

"You said Damon could control himself around you, then maybe"

"_**No**_" he stopped me "I will never take that chance the mere thought of hurting either of you makes me sick I would rather be cold dead in the ground".

"But what if there was that chance that we could still be together of cause I know it would take time but Stefan we could make this work I know we can" rising on my knee's my hands caressed through his tousled hair as he crookedly smiled

"Dear sweet Elena I am breath taken that you would risk your life for me it just makes me love you that bit more if that is even possible but that life will never exist. Damon tried for a while, he returned home to my parents but as the days went on his anger built and built until he blamed my mother for everything that had happened to him. If she hadn't of had the affair then Jonathon Steadman would never have come around that night and he would still be living a normal life".

"Oh my god Stefan are you saying Damon killed your parents?" my hand rose to my throat as I could taste the bile rising

"He lost control that thing took over his body, he drunk every last drop from her. I tried to stop him but I was no competition I was a fifteen year old boy against him I was like a moth to a flame"

"And your father?"

"He got in the way; Damon had lost any self control that he killed him to. You see Elena if Damon could do that to his own parents just think what could happen to you"

"What happened after that?" I chose not to see him returning to us, I would think of a way. There had to be a way.

"He calmed down, he was ashamed of what he had become of what I had made him become. He even begged me to kill him or he would take his own life"

"How could he kill himself is there a way?"

"When Damon first changed we found things he could and couldn't do. For instance the speed they have is incredible and there strength is like nothing you have ever seen before. But then we ran into a problem, one day I went to meet Damon he was hiding out in an old barn away from anybody it was the morning and the sun was just rising, he came out to meet me. His face he was so scared he didn't know what was happening then all of a sudden he began to burn; the sun was burning his skin. I can still here the torturous screaming echoing around my mind".

"He can't go out in daylight, but yesterday he was walking around perfectly fine"

"I studied for months about these creatures I needed to know there ways of living of cause what I was reading I could never be sure if it was myth or truth. One day I found a woman I had heard about her so many times she was from a family called Bennett at first she refused to see me, she told me to go home and do the right thing"

"The right thing?"

"She wanted me to kill him, to drive a stake through his heart; her kind didn't like to associate with his"

"Her kind, what do you mean?"

"The Bennett's were witches they tried to stay neutral not helping the vampires and just continuing with normal day life, but then I met her granddaughter Bonnie"

"Bonnie who you talk about, she is a witch?" I gasped

"Yes I should have told you Elena but I never wanted you to get caught up in any of this supernatural life"

"I can't believe all of this has been going on around us and I didn't know"

"I'm sorry"

"So Bonnie helped you?" a part of me was angry at him for keeping me in the dark, the man I married had so many hidden secrets.

"She made him a ring one that allowed him to walk in the sun she could see how desperate I was to help him she has a good heart I will always thank her for helping us"

"Ok so he can not burn now in the sunlight but you said a stake through his heart could kill him"

"Yes, Elena what are you thinking?" his eyes interrogated mine as I smiled sweetly "No I will not do that"

"It is the only way Stefan if we killed Damon then this will all be over"

"He is still my brother" his teeth gritted as he let go off my hand

"And you are still my husband and Grace's father what means more to you Stefan"

"Don't make me choose Elena if you respected me at all you would not make me do that" his eyes were lost, he had nothing left to give as I bowed my head

"Then tonight I guess we say goodbye"


	6. Chapter 6

I hated betraying him but this was the only way I could see keeping him in my life. I slid the knife into my bag and placed it carefully over my shoulder, shaking I inhaled in deep breath and climbed from the bathroom window. I was barely able to hold on to the pipes that lead to the window ledge. Closing my eyes I composed myself, I had to do this, I needed Stefan to stay here with me I needed my husband in my life.

My hand trembled down the pipe as somehow my body followed; I was relieved when my feet touched firmly to the ground.

"For a moment there I thought you may fall" startled I turned to face my arch enemy "You don't need to look so scared I am not here to hurt you"

"That is exactly what you are here for" my teeth gritted as my jaw clenched, it was hard to believe someone so beautiful could be a monster deep inside

"You have been talking to my brother, speaking of which does he know you are climbing out of windows nearly getting yourself killed" a glint in his eye made me ease slightly

"I have come to speak to you Damon, Stefan thinks I am having a shower this was the only way I could escape from the house"

"Well then maybe we should take a walk" his head gestured forward as I reluctantly followed

"I won't let you take him from us Damon, I won't lose him" my voice echoed as the wind carried it away

"How long have you been together Elena?"

"Nearly nine years….did you hear what I said Damon?"

"Nine years is a long time, I can see how much he cares for you and Grace" he turned to face me a lost look in his blue eyes

"Then please understand why I am here"

"You see Elena we have a slight predicament" I held my breath as his finger traced a line down my cheek "My little brother mad a promise to me that one day he will join me and do you know why he made me that promise?" his finger placed on my lips

"He was young he did everything possible to help you does that not count for something and I know why he promised you his eternal life but do you Damon?"

"Guilt for making me become this thing" the bottom of his shoe hit the wall as his head tilted backwards

"That is part of it but the reason why is he loves you Damon even now when I asked him to chose between us and you…..he wouldn't pick" his mouth gaped as his head crooked towards me

"He should have chose you straight away I know I would have done"

"Then please don't make him choose because I could see in his eyes that we never stood a chance" I chocked as my voice grew tight I never wanted him to see me cry I wanted him to see I would kill him before he destroyed my life but I was defeated before I even began. I wasn't a killer I would never be able to stab his heart and end my misery.

"If he is willing to give his family up so easily maybe it would be a good thing I took him away?"

"Damon he has told me everything and you never deserved this life, god no one does but your anger has got the better of you, I need you to see this isn't right maybe if you just let us help you some other way" his smirk filled his lips

"You want to help me, and how do you think you can do that?"

"I don't know, but there has to be something we can do" I was becoming desperate he to could see that

"You actually mean that don't you" his perfect structured brows raised as I sighed

"Tell me Damon, why now after all these years why have you decided to come for him now?" I began to walk now as he followed in my footsteps

"Are you sure you should be leading a vampire into the dark"

"Why can you never open up and be honest if you are about to destroy my world I at least deserve an honest answer don't I?" I looked back to see him wryly smile

"You are strong minded I like that, you are out here alone with me knowing what I am and you don't seem phased by that at all"

"Oh trust me I am petrified but I am trying to forget what I saw earlier to try and make you understand now are you going to answer the question or not?" sweeping my long brunette hair behind me I heard him laugh

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't need to be Elena"

"Then why do you need to be?"

"You were correct about my anger getting the better of me, let's just say along my travels I have managed to piss a few people off" he pulled me to a halt "Why don't we sit for a while you are out of breath and here take this your teeth shattering is giving me a headache" sliding the black leather jacket around my shoulders my body melted at the warmth

"Thank you" I murmured as he nodded his head

"You see I have met a lot of my kind all over the world, some trying to live a humane life others were not so welcoming but one woman Rose she told me about something, something that could change my world forever something I need help with getting"

"Stefan's help?" I swallowed hard as he earnestly looked towards me

"I know he is my only hope of getting what I need Elena he is the only person that owes me anything" his hands grasped tightly together as his head bowed

"And he needs to be a vampire for this"

"A human would be killed in an instant, but as a vampire Stefan would excel, he has studied us for years he knows all there is to know him by my side I can get what I need"

"And what exactly is that Damon?"

"My human life back"


	7. Chapter 7

My hands grasped my chest wear my heart pumped blood around vividly, I tried to control it as he watched me sullenly. I could see in his eyes he was trying hard to restrain his posture, his mouth twitched back and fourth as he seemed in pain.

"Damon are you ok?" my hand worked its way over to his arm as he pulled away

"Don't touch me"

"Sorry I was just trying to help" I was hurt by his aggressive rejection, god why did I feel anything for him none of it made sense.

"Then maybe you could control that blood that is ferociously pumping around your body, that would be a great help" a coy smile left his lips as I mirrored his, he had an intoxicating presence every inch of me wanted to despise him but my heart felt for him, he was like us once he never asked for this life.

"Sorry it's just when you told me you could become human again you caught me off guard…that is what you meant isn't it?"

"Yes there is a stone, one that could make me a human again"

"But how?"

"The myth is the original has this glorious gift"

"Original?" there was so much to take in my head began to hurt

"They are the oldest vampires in history, not forgetting the strongest they know things I will never learn and the one who possesses the stone is called Klaus he is like nothing I have ever seen before" his eyes spoke with so much emotion as he told the tale

"You have met this Klaus?"

"No not in person if I had then I would not be here now. Klaus lives his life destroying people and vampires he doesn't care; he is one of a kind" my insides turned at the thought of this original "Rose told me he has the stone and I intend on getting it"

"But if Klaus has it then why does he not just use it for himself"

"Not everyone hates this life Elena, Klaus revels in the power he has no interest in becoming human, he just wants to make sure nobody else does either"

"But surely if you manage to get the stone wont he just come after you and kill you anyway"

"You see that is where the problem lies"

"Problem?" I bit my lip as he moved closer, his hands telling the story for him

"I need to kill him and that is where my little brother helps me"

"You want Stefan to fight this man, are you crazy" my eyes made a boundary between us as he slowly moved back

"I just need him to stab something through his heart"

"What something?"

"A special dagger one covered in a certain kind of ash. Elena nothing can ever kill an original this dagger has to stay in him forever"

"And why can you not do that yourself why do you need Stefan to do your dirty work and another thing Damon" I stood to my feet my arms crossed over my chest "What happens to Stefan when you get your stone and become human again, what happens to my husband" I blinked as a tear fell to my cheek, I had heard all I could absorb in everything was becoming so real now

"What do you mean?" his voice soft as he stood before me

"I mean will he become human again or is that just something you get the privilege off" I sighed as his finger caught the falling tear before it hit my lips

"He will be fine"

"That I do not believe it will be a miracle if he survives Klaus at all"

"Elena you have my word" he softly brushed my hair from my face his touch soothing "I will make sure my brother is kept safe"

"Damon I have an offer to make you"

"An offer?" his eyes never left mine as the sparkle dazzled me

"Don't take Stefan….take me instead"


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't sure where my words came from all I knew was I meant them I was willing to sacrifice my human life if it meant Stefan would be safe.

"You would give up everything even your daughter to spend an eternity like this" one of his magnificent brows rose in an arch form, ok so I hadn't thought about it thoroughly leaving Grace would kill me slowly but surely but I knew she would be safer with Stefan I knew he adored her.

"Yes if it meant keeping him safe and Grace would soon forget about me if her Daddy was around"

"Do you realise how absurd you sound right now"

"Ok fair enough I may not know as much as Stefan does about your way of living but I am tough Damon I know how to handle myself" I shook my head as he glanced me up and down

"Oh I am not denying the fact you are a tough little thing I am just a bit bothered you think your life means so little that you would offer me it so innocently" he began to circle around my body causing my nerves to rise

"It is because my life has meant so much that I am doing this"

"So if I were to change you right now you would be ok with that would you?" his cool velvet voice brushed over the back of my neck as his lips were inches away

"If you are going to do it then please get on with it" I had managed to keep my voice calm and collected as his hands softly griped around my neck

"One last chance to change your mind"

"Damon please" my voice was a mere whisper as his lips were now touching my throat "Ah" gasping as he placed his cool lips and held them there for a moment

"Elena I am not going to take your life" he hit me with a look of disappointment before turning away

"But this is what I want, I will help you kill Klaus Damon I am begging you, please do this"

"Changing you would be the biggest sin I could ever commit" in a flash he was before me his hand gently caressing my hair

"What does that even mean" I couldn't help but tremble not over fear off him, but the closeness, the power he had over me.

"It doesn't matter this ludicrous idea is not up for discussion anymore, maybe you should have done what you set out to tonight"

"Huh"

"The knife in your bag, you did come to kill me right?" he smiled as I blushed "A stake may have been better I don't think that would have done much"

"I haven't got it in me to hurt you Damon"

"Then how do you expect to kill Klaus" his subtle laughter embarrassed me further as I dropped to my knee's

"I just wanted to do something to help Stefan; I love him so much my world will be crushed without him in it"

"He is the luckiest man alive I hope he realises that" he spoke slowly before joining me on the floor "There is something you can do to help him"

"Really?" he pulled two items of jewellery from the inside of his coat that was placed around me

"Here, may I?" before I knew he was clasping a necklace around me as I curiously looked at the heart shaped item

"What is this?"

"Vervain this will protect you against vampires"

"But how?"

"They won't be able to compel your mind and if they try and bite you then it will harm them more"

"Why are you giving me this?" I dropped the heart to my chest and looked at him

"Because believe it or not I don't want to see you get hurt" I couldn't respond I wasn't even sure why "Please put this one on Grace it was so easy to compel her little mind last night I don't want that happening again"

"Compel what does that mean?"

"I can make you do or say anything I like"

"You did that to my little girl"

"I know it was wrong of me I never would have hurt her however much of a monster I may be I am not like that"

"So what now?"

"I guess you go home to your husband and say goodbye…please Elena no more tears" his lips pressed tight as a haze filled his eyes

"Then I need you to promise me again….promise me you will do everything in your power to keep him safe"

"You have my word, now go please you need to go" his foot busily brushed the leaves on the floor distracting his emotions

"Your coat"

"Keep it, now leave Elena just leave".


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Elena" **_I was forced to his chest and held tighter than ever before

"I'm sorry Stefan I had to try, I had to try something"

"Did he hurt you?" his hands ran down my body up again to my face and holding it for a moment "If he touched you I will kill him, I swear I will"

"No, no I swear Stefan he never lay a finger on me…where's Grace?" suddenly I felt nauseous as her beautiful face was not in sight

"Hey Elena Stefan called us" my brother appeared, half raising his hand as my body slumped

"And how much have you told them Stefan" I hissed from under my breath as he took my hand

"Everything"

"No why have you done this, do you not realise what you have done"

"Elena it is ok, we understand Caroline has heard of these creatures existing her mum has been trying to hide the fact for years that vampires are real I think it's kind of cool"

"There is nothing cool about any of this Jeremy this is far from cool" I loved my brother but his naivety annoyed the hell out of me sometimes.

"Jer didn't mean it like that Elena you know how he gets excited about these things" Caroline gritted her teeth at him whilst rolling her eyes.

"Can I talk to Stefan for a moment please?"

"Sure we will watch Grace you go ahead and do what you need to" I nodded as they closed the living room door

"What is it are you sure he never touched you?"

"No Stefan he was the opposite he gave me this" I twiddled the heart between my fingers as he took it in his own

"Vervain?"

"Yes, he gave me one for Grace to is it true what he said that this will protect us?"

"So he still does have a heart" his pressed lips smiled as I stroked his face

"Its strange but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, locked deep inside is a scared boy just wanting to break free from all of this"

"That's because Elena you don't see the bad in anybody that is who you are…..my kind sweet beautiful Elena"

"I offered him something tonight?"

"Yes?" he seemed reluctant as he spoke

"I asked him to take me instead"

"_**Elena**_….how could you even do that"

"He said to change me would be the biggest sin he could ever commit, he wouldn't do it Stefan I had to try I just had to" I breathed in his masculine smell as he forced my head deep into his shoulder

"I love you so so much but promise me you will never try anything like that again…..Elena promise me"

"Yes Stefan I promise, but I think you need to be prepared for what he wants you to do for him"

"So there is a reason for this insanity"

"Yes one that I fear so badly"

"Then I think I need to hear everything you know"


	10. Chapter 10

"Erm guys Grace is asking for you, I think Uncle Jeremy can no longer keep her entertained there is only so many times the Donald duck impression works" my life long friend Caroline smiled with her bouncing blonde curls that sat perfectly around her face

"Send her in I think we are done now there isn't a lot more left to say" I turned taking in breath as Stefan sighed

"Don't be like that Elena not when I…"

"Not when what Stefan, not when you are about to walk out of our lives forever, not like when you are about to become a vampire"

"Mummy what a frampie" my heart sunk as she ran towards my legs "Is daddy gwoing way" her big beautiful eyes found mine as she reached for my arms

"Its nothing for you to worry about baby, Daddy isn't leaving you" his fists clenched to his mouth as the agonising pain shone through

"Why don't you just tell her Stefan, why don't you tell her the truth" I buried my face between her mass curls and breathed in her sweet scent

"Elena maybe you shouldn't do this now everyone is upset"

"Upset Jeremy I am about to lose my whole world do you know how that feels"

"I felt the same when mum and dad died"

"This is different, he is about to be taken from me in a way so unbearably imaginable maybe he would be better of dead" the gasps echoed around the room as he stood blood shot eyes inches from me

"Daddy no go stay with mummy and gwaceie pwease" I held her struggling body as she reached for her father

"You meant that didn't you"

"You are the one choosing this life Stefan you just said so yourself and the stupid thing is you think just because you know all about it that you will be fine"

"I never said that Elena, can we not do this in front of her please the shouting is scaring her" his hands reached out as I pulled her securely to my chest, to me he had already become one of them

"Will you let me hold my daughter" he spoke in a low voice as I cried deep inside

"You may as well just go now Stefan don't make this any harder on her"

"Elena don't do this you will regret it forever" Caroline gently touched my arm as I held my hand up in defence

"I can't believe you are doing this after everything we just spoke about I thought you finally understood"

"The only thing I understand is that you are choosing him over us your own flesh and blood there is nothing else to understand" I couldn't even look at him anymore, I was shattering his heart with my words I wanted to hold him to kiss those lips one last time but it hurt so bad like a knife was being stabbed into my chest deeper and deeper until I couldn't breathe any longer

"I can't do this, I'm sorry" and then at that moment my heart stopped, watching him leave was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, to think that would be the last time I would ever see his face yes that moment I may have well have been dead myself.


End file.
